Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and in particular it relates to the design shape of the circuit area in the peripheral region of the display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A general display apparatus is rectangular and is divided into a display region and a peripheral region that is outside of the display region. The peripheral region includes a plurality of rectangular circuit areas to drive the pixels in the display region. However, the space between the rectangular circuit areas and the edge of the substrate is too large to be used appropriately in a display apparatus of another shape. In general, a circuit area with a larger area has more flexibility in its circuit design. Conventional circuit areas are usually irregular for reducing the space between the circuit area and the edge of the substrate. In addition, the circuit areas in different locations often have different shapes, such that the circuit design of some circuit areas cannot be used in other circuit areas.
Accordingly, a novel circuit-area shape is called for, in order to reduce the space between the circuit area and the edge of the substrate. Moreover, the shape of the circuit area should be suitable at any location of the peripheral region.